The girl under the bed
by BloomTheFanfictioner
Summary: Bella a three year old how lost everything is trying to make it alone in life. happens when Edwards stepped in to help but she crumble or will he save her life? And will the man that has made her fear men come back for her. What will Edward do? Story better than summary.
1. B-The worst night of my life

Hi, BloomTheFanfictioner, here. This is my first fanfic so please be kind with your words and please if you leave negative comments be nice about them. This will give me the courage to write more.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Some material may be offense to you.

* * *

My name is Bella. I'm three years old. This is my story.

* * *

My mommy and I were running from something or someone. See my mommy is a half cat half werewolf and my daddy she says was a vampire. But, he was killed by the Voultri before I was born. I have all the powers you could ever dream of some you would have never thought possible. But I can't use them all the time, my body won't let me yet. I'm immortal and can't be killed by anything, but I still can be hurt. I have a beating heart and pulsing blood, so that makes me seem human, but I'm not.

Suddenly, mommy is gone and her head is ripped off quickly being thrown into a blazing fire. I saw a tall man with his blonde hair in a ponytail walk over to me. He has a gun and then **_BANG_** he shot me immobilizing me. He picked me up. Slowly, he started kissing me. I screamed for him to stop, but he didn't listen. He ran back to his den and kept going. He ripped my clothes off leaving me bare in front of him. He tied my hands to the bed post and kept kissing me all over. Soon he was naked too, I closed my eyes and that only made him mad.

He started to suck on me and when he reached my chest I shrieked. He slowly moved up to my ear and said " Shh baby girl, I only want to make you feel good." He kept going reaching my pee pee area and gave it one long lick. I screamed and cried for him to stop, but he didn't listen. At that time my energy came back. I clawed the rope silently with my claws from my hands and feet. Then I peed on him.

Remember when I told you I had powers. I used my acidic spit and blinded him. Then a red headed woman walked into the room screaming " James Hunter, are you attempting to rape a what four year old girl?! I replied sweetly " I'm three mam." He whispered to me " You little bitch!" She kicked his balls and used her power and put him to sleep. "Come her sweetheart, let's clean you up." She said. She gave me a bath, told me her name was Victoria, continuously asked if he went through with it or hurt me, she then said " Let's get you back to your mommy." I then told her about how he killed her.

She said she would help find some help. But, then said " Oh no! He's gonna wake up in 5 minutes. She then explained how she could only use it on one person for a certain amount of time. She packed as much stuff for me as she could into a backpack. She left me with paper, pens, pencils, books, crayons, markers, pastels of many kinds, envelopes, and two journals. She told me "One for drawing and one for writing about your past and present times."

She said " Goodbye, you better write me some letters girlie. I promised I would. As soon as I got out the door I heard him say " Where the fuck is that little bitch Victoria?!"

* * *

Hey so this is the first chapter guys. I will try to update every week, bi weekly, or two weeks. I forgot to mention that Bella was in Phoenix, Arizona. She was born September 13, 2001 and the setting is in 2004 November 1. Almost winter, don't worry the Cullen's will come soon enough. We'll see you next chapter. Oh by the way every chapter the review count for another chapter goes up by one. This time it is 5. Bloom out. ;)


	2. B-Running

Hey guys next chapter. I was serious about only posting one chapter, but I got bored so the number is still 5. I still sadly don't own twilight and all that. I forgot to say last chapter that some things were quite disturbing. But, I will remember in the near future. I know last chapter kind of ran together and I am very regretful about that but what is done is done. So this one will be better.

I don't own twilight

* * *

I ran and ran until I hit a gas station. I realized but the Victoria didn't give me any so I slipped into the gas station and went to the cash register. I took all the money out of it and then put it in my backpack the blackness of my backpack and the clothing I'm wearing was the only thing that kept me from the cameras at as I walked out. I looked up and I remember them and I was so angry at myself for forgetting. Even though the cameras couldn't see me because of my black attire and I broke the cameras with my sonic ability and took the footage. I restocked while I was in the store. I grabbed food, drinks, snacks, clothing, a few maps, some writing materials, ponchos, and two umbrellas. Luckily there was a mall right across the street. There I grabbed a whistle, flashlights, batteries, socks, underwear, 6 thermos, a large lunch box, a few water bottles, an extra bag, 2 black duffel bags, a wagon, more money, and multiple pillows and blankets from a Five and Below. Even luckier for me, there was an outdoors and sports store next door. I took more money, hiking boots, some winter and fall jackets, long sleeved shirts, khaki pants, jeans, hiking pants, long socks, hygiene things, gloves, hats, scarves, goggles, snow boots, snow pants, shovels of various sizes, a tarp, a ten person tent, a sleeping bag, hunting knives, food containers, water purification tablets, a bow with many aand another duffle bag. I ran into another store and got some more money, normal clothes, normal shoes, and some accessories. I ran out of the mall just as the cops came. I leaped onto the roof and ran onto the other side, jumped down, and ran into the forest.

Soon, I found a little clearing with flowers all over the place. It was beautiful and it was by a stream, it was perfect. I set up my camp. I dug a hole under my tent. I put all of my supplies in the hole and placed the tarp over it. I decided to deal with water later. Then I smelt a smell so calming and safe. Then I knew, this was the smell of my mate. That was the last thought I had before I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

I know that Bella seems advanced for her age, but she is kind of like a half vampire , it's just her mind grows fast not her body. And I forgot in my last chapter to say review and please your amazing and probably will get your name said in the next chapter. Unless I write first. So yeah 5 reviews 1chapter. Bye people you read my fanfics review.


	3. E-Her

Okay I am so excited because this chapter will introduce the Cullen's and Edward's feelings about Bella's sent and stuff like that so here we go.

I want to thank Peacelovefairy for reviewing my second chapter. So now that I did the " a certain number of reviews will get you a chapter" three times already I'm just about to give up on the whole institution of it. So if people don't start reviewing I'll be forced to end my fanfic so start reviewing.

This is for weeks after the mall incident this is four weeks after the incident because there was a very bad and massive blizzard and it caused a lot of snowins. And the snow is about 4 feet tall and Bella is slightly shorter than that but she has the power of the four elements enabling her to warm up the temperature in meadow to clear up the snow near and in the meadow.

Disclaimer I don't own twilight

* * *

E Pov

"Carlisle what is it" I asked something's been on his mind all day, but he's been hiding it from me all day. " I went to the lab today and they are saying a child went to the mall and stole from it barely making a mess in it all the while" he said. " Without a mess like a vampire or like a human?" Alice asked. "Like a vampire" he replied. "Wait, someone made a "immortal child"?" Rosalie asked incredulously. "No the scent is too human to be a immortal child " he replied calmly. We conversed about the possibilities until sundown.

Suddenly, I saw Emmett fidgeting in his seat, Rosalie doing the same in a more inconspicuous way. I noticed Jasper fidgeting slightly so I knew he was starting to get the effects of Emmett and Rosalie. When Carlisle started to fight slightly I took it as my cue to leave. I ran outside and not 3 seconds later I heard six collective moans in unison. I remembered that I would never have that and ran faster with this knowledge. When, I hit my meadow I smelt a smell that was mouth watering but not in a hungered sort of way. No it was more peaceful. Then I realized, it wasn't a smell, it was the smell "my mate smell". Remember when I thought I would never have what my siblings had? Let me tell you, I've never been more wrong about something in my entire existence than that.

* * *

Yeah so review and see you next chapter unless I completely lose the will to write due to the lack of reviews and stuff. So review for more chapters. If I get another review I will give you another chapter. Otherwise I will with hold them if I will withhold them if you don't so review.

\- Bloom


	4. BE-The bad meeting of 2 lost souls

Hey guys. I am serious about the one review one chapter thing. So if you write 10 reviews you will get ten consecutive chapters. See I can be nice. Any who we are going to be seeing Bella and Edward's reactions to each other and this is going to be one of my favorite chapters so buckle up buttercup. I apologize if I offended any readers by saying I was holding my chapters hostage. I only meant for my message to be conveyed as humorous and not upset or a mean way. I am very sorry for this misinterpretation of my message and will attempt to convey it clearly in the near future. Also, the way Bella carried all of those things was she didn't. She had a wagon in the chapter there for allowing her to have more stuff in one place. Also, Bella went to sleep instead of looking for her mate for two reasons. One, she was very tired, and two, a mate's scent calms them and since she was so tired it calmed her to the point of sleep.

I would love to thank

Peacelovefairy

Oopsadaze

Stella's Pen

Disclaimer not a praise or thank (I know I'm weird but that would be a little over my weird zone(insert mental laugh))i don't own twilight.

* * *

B pov

I heard a noise and walked from behind the tent where I was talking to a bunny rabbit. _**An:/ Bella has many powers two of them is animal communication and mind reading./**_ That's when the smell hit me. This smell was the smell of my mate, I looked and saw the most beautiful creature that I ever saw. His bronze hair blowing in a slight breeze sprinkled with snowflakes, his green eyes with gold rims, his tall and strong but not to strong build, his defined muscles, and his crooked grin when he saw me was all too much. I knew subconsciously he would never hurt me, but my mind was scared. Scared that he was like James and would hurt me, but there would be no Victoria this time. So I ran his scent keeping my heart beat steady and not frantic. I heard him call to me with the voice of an angel, but I kept running away from my true love.

* * *

Yeah so that's the end of the chapter so yeah. Jk, actually I wanted to say Bella is 200 times faster and stronger than a vampire and werewolf combined. So she will out run him. This next part is 3 months after the met in freezing cold weather in Anartica random i know.

* * *

E pov

I've been looking for her for 3 long months. I haven't been home, I haven't been to the Denali's, just searching for her, non stop. The look in her little eyes, pure joy quickly turned into irrational fear. I could almost feel her mind tugging at the past and present. But the past and present of what? That will be a question for when I find her and that I will.

* * *

I know this chapter is short, but I want you guys to determine how the ending works out.

A. He finds her and she goes home with him no fight

B. He finds her and she goes home with him with lots of fight

C. She gets scared and hides under a if-outside-of-this-story-wouldn't-exist-bush and he finds her and protects her

D. He gets into a fight with a vampire coven and she saves him

E. She gets into a fight with a vampire coven and he saves her

F. He gets trapped under the ice and she saves him

G. Vice versa for f

H. She looks for him apologizes and goes home with him

i may not have added this to all the choices but either way she's going home with him next chapter. At 12 am Saturday is when I take the votes and write the 5 chapter. Bye.


	5. Authors note

I am so sorry when she said "then the smell hit me" it was supposed to say "when the smell hit me it was a lot stopronger and then I knew my mate was here."


	6. EB-Antarctic lovers

I would like to thank

Peacelovefairy

Any ways although no one said anything I kind of realized that the point of the money was quite moot with her thievery, but I will put into focus what the money was truely meant for later in the story. And to say this know so I don't have to explain later, my vampires can sleep.

Disclaimer I do not own twilight

Fun disclaimer

Hey Stephanie?

 **Yeah?**

Can I own twilight?!

 **Nope.**

Edward?

 **Nope.**

Bella?

 **Nope.**

The (shutters) mutt?

 **Yeah.**

Really?! =

 **Nope, I don't like him much but he's mine.**

Fine then! *runs off with an angry Bella and Cullens *

 ** _Five months later_**

"How could life have gone wrong." I'm in jail for stealing 9 characters including an unborn Reneesme. * sigh* So worth it though.

* * *

 **E pov**

 **"** Where is she?" That's the only thought on my mind. That's the mantra that goes in my head continuously. Where will I find her? Did something happen? All these thoughts go through my mind. Was she just an illusion a mirage of happiness. Of a life that will never come true, that could but never will happen. I pondered over these things as I ran around Antarctica. Then a familiar scent crossed my path. She was real or at least her scent was real. And this time she was not getting away.

* * *

Bpov

I heard him coming. I wanted to stay, but I was afraid. Of all the same things and more. What if he was angry? What would he do? My mother would scare me with stories of what happened to girls if they ran from their vampire mates for any reason before the mating process and how it got worse if it was after. That fueled my speed. But, I was tired and scared so I came to a woods like area with a huge cluster of bushes ( **an /:** I know this is probably not true to the landscape but go with it) I hid under one of the bushes and prayed he wouldn't find me. But my prayers were not answered. He came to my bush and sat back on his heels. He looked into my eyes. I didn't see a trace of anger or rage, just full of awe, pain, hurt, weariness, and love. He moved his and slowly to my face but I still flinched. He paused and then even proceeded to brush my hair out of my face even slower than before. He whispered which a slight sigh "Hi." ( **An/: Corney love line alert.)** I tried to move away, but he caught my hand and said " Please don't go, for I will search all of the world an infinite number of times, fight and win every battle that come see to me .kill all all of mankind and any other race, just to find you again." I crawled into his arms to tired to fight, to tired to fear, but never to tired to love.

* * *

Okay, so, I'm going to end that chapter there, but I will have the ending I was intending on having in the next short chapter. I just really wanted to end that there since it was so cheesy and I couldn't pass up the chance to do that. But the part that was supposed to be the ending is coming out in a few minutes or by the end of today. Bye.


	7. Chapter 6 and a half

Yeah so this is part 2 of chapter six enjoy please.

may be offensive to you somehow I don't know.

* * *

Epov

I have her. She's in my arms. She's safe. She's alright. So many different thoughts were in my head, but all of them were centered on her. I knew what I had to do, but it scared me. Would she be scared? Hate me forever? But, she decided for me.

She bit me first. Drawing from the late bit of blood left in my body for my mate to draw on she saw my past starting with the beginning. That's when I bit her. I saw her birth, her father running to save the from the Voultri, her mother running,her mother telling her what she was. Soon I wondered, where was her mother? That question was answered in the next scene how James Hunter that fucker killed her, then I saw what truely made my blood boil and the only thing stopping me from going to his den and killing him was the young girl curled into my chest.

Soon, I knew everything about her and she did me. I know exactly why she ran the first time and why she was still scared. I lowered my head to her ear and whispered " I will never let anything happen to you, even if it's by my hand nothing will live long if it does." Why?she asks. " Because Bella, I love you." And her response warmed my dead heart into making a beat again I was sure of it. "Edward, I think... No I know, I love you too.

* * *

i am sorry (not sorry) that I am such a corney writer. I just love the chessyness of romance. Review if you are a sucker for the cheesy corney romance lines like me. Next chapter is the Cullens disincluding Edward and how they feel about Edward's sudden and long absence from their clan. And how they feel about her. This next chapter is going to be the longest one yet. BBBBBBYYYYYYYEEEEEEEE!


End file.
